


no hagas fotos (ha sido un mal día)

by samej



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Take Me Home Tour
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry se tensa, a un metro de él, y le separa tanto (el aire, Zayn y Liam, las cámaras, las miradas tras ellas que le avisan de que no se mueva ni un pelo) que bien podrían ser trescientos kilómetros.</p>
            </blockquote>





	no hagas fotos (ha sido un mal día)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mittiexx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mittiexx/gifts).



> Escrito originalmente en el meme asofterworld de [retoaleatorio ](http://retoaleatorio.livejournal.com), para [esta petición](http://retoaleatorio.livejournal.com/3483.html?thread=114587#t114587).
> 
>  

**6:37** (H)

El aviso le hace abrir los ojos de una vez. Normalmente le cuesta más despertarse, pero ha desarrollado un sentido especial para estas cosas cuando duerme con Louis. 

El mensaje es un conciso “Me he levantado pronto, y al parecer han llamado a tu habitación y no has contestado. Ve rápido”.

Harry gruñe y agradece mentalmente al mundo por tener a Liam Payne en él.

—Lou, Lou, tengo que irme. 

Se queja, pero no se despierta, y Harry se levanta de la cama, se viste corriendo y a falta de no encontrar los calzoncillos se va en comando, con los pitillos rozándole las ingles y la camiseta de ayer.

 _Louis_ , susurra una última vez a la penumbra de la habitación, y al no recibir respuesta, vuelve a la cama, le besa la frente, y se va.

 **6:47** (L)

Los primeros rayos de sol inundan la habitación y Louis abre los ojos, reluctante. Ha escuchado algo de movimiento y después la puerta, e imagina que Harry está aún en el baño, hasta que coge el móvil y ve su mensaje.

Mierda.

Suspira y estira la mano hacia el otro lado de la cama, que aún está templado. Se mueve hasta el hueco, apoya la nariz en la almohada y aspira.

Aún conserva su olor.

 **9:15** (H)

Louis llega más tarde y más fresco. Harry no ha vuelto a dormir al volver a su cuarto y además se ha comido una bronca por móvil, así que está de peor humor. 

Aún así le alegra automáticamente verle, le alivia tenerle cerca. 

—A partir de la semana que viene dormiréis en distintos hoteles —dice una voz a su derecha. 

Aprieta los dientes y gira la cabeza hacia ella.

—No es como si nadie nos fuera a ver, joder.

—No es una sugerencia, Harry.

Echa el aire por la nariz, asqueado y enfadado e impotente.

 **10:00** (L)

—Dicen que cuando pasas media hora en la misma sala con una chica, ya es tuya. 

Harry se tensa, a un metro de él, y le separa tanto (el aire, Zayn y Liam, las cámaras, las miradas tras ellas que le avisan de que no se mueva ni un pelo) que bien podrían ser trescientos kilómetros. 

Aprieta los dedos contra el pantalón, se clava las uñas y deja de imaginar la cara de Harry, entre dolida y sorprendida.

—No, no, no es así como-

—Pero en realidad te gustan mayores, ¿verdad?

Louis se muerde el interior de la mejilla hasta hacerse daño.

 **13:30** (H)

—Hey, ¿alguien come fuera?

Niall asiente entusiasta, Zayn pasa, y Liam mira a Louis.

Louis mira a Harry.

—Me niego a volver a comer indio. 

—¿Italiano?

Está a punto de asentir, y sonríe, pero su móvil vibra en la mesa. Se le ensombrece la cara y lo coge, sin dar opción a Harry a mirarlo, aunque no es como si necesitara ver el teléfono para saber quién es. 

Cuando la llamada termina, está sin expresión.

—Nah, creo que al final me quedo aquí —dice, forzándose a parecer neutral. 

—Eh, si no nos quedamos aquí todos —interviene Niall antes de que Harry pueda decir nada.

Pero Louis niega con la cabeza, sin cruzar la mirada con Harry.

—No, es mejor que vayáis. Luego nos juntamos, en la firma.

Harry comprende, pero no es que duela menos. 

**14:00** (L)

—¿Qué querían? —le pregunta Zayn. Están en su habitación del hotel, y Louis no se molesta en suprimir el amargor de que él pueda entrar cuando quiera y que Harry se tenga que estar colando.

Louis se encoge de hombros.

—Lo de siempre. Ha debido de salir un tuit viejo o algo, vete tú a saber, y están haciendo control de daños de alguna estupidez que no va a salir más allá de tumbrl.

—Bueno, pero estaba Niall también, ¿no?

—Ya son bastante reconocibles yendo dos, imagínate si también voy yo. Da igual. Mañana estaremos o algo. 

—¿No esta noche? —el maldito Zayn siempre escucha lo que Louis no dice, y solo por eso le quiere y le odia mucho.

—Llegaremos a distinta hora, me vienen a buscar al aeropuerto.

No hace falta explicar más. 

—Joder.

Y no dice nada más, le abraza un segundo, pero Louis no deja las defensas caer, no todavía.

No con él.

 **17:33** (H)

—Tú, Harry, a esa esquina de la mesa. 

¿No, en serio, la más alejada de Louis? Pone los ojos en blanco al ver la ligera expresión de alivio de Lisa cuando no discute. 

Podría hacerlo. Podría discutir, podría negarse, podría ganarse una nueva ronda de amenazas y de alguna manera valdría la pena porque su premio sería estar con Louis ese rato. 

Pero no lo hace porque en realidad ya los pros no superan a los contras. No los pros de las amenazas, que no pueden llevar a cabo si no pasa algo serio, en realidad; sino los de Louis con su cara de amargor mientras atiende otra cena más con Eleanor, ni los de su expresión cuando llega después de una fiesta que se ha alargado más de lo que quisiera. 

Así que Harry le ignora, se sienta en su silla, y sonríe, esperando a que abran las puertas.

 **18:15** (L)

Firmar discos es un _coñazo_.

Louis se siente agradecido a las fans, a un nivel brutal, pero a veces con tanta masividad deja de distinguirlas entre grito y grito. No tiene la paciencia de Harry, la cercanía de Niall o la serenidad de Liam; y su silencio no sirve de misterio como el de Zayn. 

No puede decir “te quiero” como dice Harry como respuesta, y se tiene que morder la lengua una y otra vez para no dejar escapar comentarios ácidos. Que no van a mal, para nada, porque es como es; pero ha aprendido que las fans lo pueden tomar como si fuera algo personal, así que intenta evitarlo (con menos éxito del que quisiera).

Levanta la mirada de la mesa, en la que ha hecho un dibujo bajo la divertida mirada de Niall, y ve otra chica más vestida de zanahoria en su fila.

Sus reservas de paciencia dan un bajonazo muy poco inesperado.

 **19:45** (H)

—No quiero volver a coger un boli nunca más —se queja Niall, masajeándose la muñeca.

—Ni un disco —Louis se une al coro.

—Ni una po-

—No mientas, Harry — interviene Zayn, sin dejarle terminar, ignorando las carcajadas de Niall. 

Hace un puchero, porque ningún chiste de penes debería quedarse a medias.

(Oh, dios, Harry es SUPER GRACIOSO y nadie le comprende)

—Bueno, ¿vamos entonces? —dice, sin mirar a nadie, pero sabiendo a quién se dirige.

Zayn se tensa a su lado y ya lleva demasiado tiempo en esto como para que eso suene bien. Ahora sí mira a Louis, que se mueve hacia él, mirando que no haya nadie relevante a su alrededor. 

—No llegaré tarde, es solo que venga a buscarme al aeropuerto y…

Harry no escucha más, intentando no traslucir lo que siente mientras sus oídos zumban con algo, un grito o pude que sea el odio o puede que sean los latidos de su corazón. 

Quiere borrar la expresión de culpabilidad de su cara a besos y se acerca inconscientemente.

—Hey, hey, está bien. ¿Cenarás en casa?

Sonríe, un poco; y no es suficiente pero es _algo_.

 **21: 56** (L)

Todos salen por la puerta de seguridad del aeropuerto y a él le toca salir por la principal, y una hora más tarde. No vaya a ser que alguien de Londres o del mundo no vea que Louis tiene cerca una vagina.

Le extraña que no salga en las noticias, incluso.

—Esto es completamente innecesario.

Le quema su mano dentro de la suya, es más pequeña y no debería ser así. Eleanor le mira de reojo, tras las gafas de sol. Louis las envidia cuando empiezan los flashes.

—A mí también me ha sorprendido, me han llamado de repente —pero se encoge de hombros porque, total, a ella lo mismo le da que le da lo mismo. 

Louis debería, debería sonreír pero lo único que consigue es algo forzado y horrible que sabe que quedará falso en las fotos.

Sinceramente, le da igual.

 **23:14** (H)

La puerta suena suave cuando Harry se está quedando ya casi dormido. 

—Lo siento —son sus primeras palabras —, nos han seguido una hora hasta que hemos podido despistarles. 

—No te preocupes. No he hecho cena, ¿quieres pedir algo?

Louis se muerde el labio, aún apoyado en la jamba de la puerta. Solo la luz azulada de la televisión le ilumina y aún así puede ver las ojeras algo marcadas, el pelo aplastado contra la frente. 

—La verdad es que no tengo hambre, pero si tú quieres…

—No, no, era solo por si tú querías. 

Se queda un segundo quieto y abre los brazos desde el sofá, invitándole a venir. Louis sonríe, se le enciende toda la cara solo en ese gesto; a Harry el corazón le da dos vueltas de campana en el pecho, y se pregunta si eso algún día cambiará.

(Espera que no).

Louis se acerca casi corriendo, se quita los zapatos por el camino, y lanza la chaqueta al sillón, y no se molesta en recogerla cuando falla y cae al suelo. Se mete bajo la manta con las piernas encima de su regazo, abrazándole el cuello y apoyando la nariz en su hombro. La mueve y recorre el cuello, la mandíbula, y le besa una, dos veces.

—Hola.

 **23:18** (L)

—Hola —contesta Harry, y le besa un poco más de tiempo, un poco más profundo, Louis tiene que contener la supernova que le calienta el estómago —. Te he echado de menos hoy.

Louis ríe.

—Estábamos al lado.

Harry se encoge de hombros.

—Te echo de menos siempre que no estamos así. 

—Moñas que eres. Podrías llevarme siempre en brazos. 

—Lo haría. 

Louis le mira un segundo, mira el reflejo cuadrado de la película en sus ojos, los brillos en sus rizos y ahora sí, deja caer todo, las miradas indiferentes y los gestos guardados y las barreras hacia fuera. 

Ahora está en casa, y no habla de las paredes.

—Yo también te he echado de menos —susurra en su oreja, y Harry le aprieta más contra él, como si quisiera fundirles a los dos en un solo cuerpo.

Louis le abraza igual de fuerte, y no dicen nada durante mucho, mucho rato.


End file.
